Sally Kellerman
thumb|Sally Kellerman als Doktor Elizabeth Dehner ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin, Produzentin, Komponistin und Schauspielerin. Sie spielte Doktor Elizabeth Dehner im zweiten -Pilotfilm . Kellerman war darüber hinaus in zahlreichen Film- und Fernsehproduktionen zu sehen. Ihr Filmdebüt feierte sie 1957 als Marcia in Reform School Girl. Am bekanntesten dürfte aber ihr Auftritt als Major Margaret 'Hot Lips' O'Houlihan in der Antikriegs-Komödie M*A*S*H (1970) sein. Für diese Rolle wurde sie sowohl für den Oscar, als auch den Golden Globe als beste Nebendarstellerin nominiert. Filmografie (Auszug) TV-Serien: Haupt- und wiederkehrende Nebenrollen * Colorado Saga (1978, als Lise Bockweiss, u.a. mit Brian Keith, Stephen McHattie, Cliff DeYoung, Anthony Zerbe, Nick Ramus, Clive Revill, Michael Ansara, James Sloyan, Henry Darrow, Robert Easton, Morgan Woodward, Eric Server, Robert DoQui, Alex Henteloff, Ed Bakey, Steve Sandor und Tony Epper) TV-Serien: Gastauftritte * Cheyenne (1962, u.a. mit Chuck Hicks) * Unglaubliche Geschichten (1963, u.a. mit William Windom und John McLiam) * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis (1963, u.a. mit Susan Bay) * Meine drei Söhne (1963, u.a. mit Chuck Hicks) * The Outer Limits (1963/1964, u.a. mit James B. Sikking, Vic Perrin und John Hoyt) * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre (1964, u.a. mit Michael Pataki, Jeffrey Hunter, Nancy Kovack und Jason Wingreen) * Slattery's People (1964, u.a. mit Paul Fix) * 12 O'Clock High (1964/1965, u.a. mit Robert Lansing, Frank Overton, Glenn Corbett, Lou Antonio, James Noah und Ken Lynch) * Seaway (1965, u.a. mit Gary Lockwood) * Stunde der Entscheidung (1965, u.a. mit Gary Lockwood und Francine Pyne) * Der Mann ohne Namen (1966, u.a. mit Leonard Nimoy) * Tennisschläger und Kanonen (1966, u.a. mit Theo Marcuse, James Daris und Alex Henteloff) * Süß, aber ein bißchen verrückt (1966, u.a. mit Robert Sampson) * Bonanza (1966/1970, u.a. mit Elisha Cook) * Tarzan (1967, u.a. mit Gregg Palmer) * Insight (1967, u.a. mit Jane Wyatt) * Dundee und Culhane (1967, u.a. mit Don Keefer) * Invasion von der Wega (1967, u.a. mit Ed Peck und Bill Quinn) * Premiere (1968, u.a. mit Eugene Roche und George D. Wallace) * Ihr Auftritt, Al Mundy (1968, u.a. mit Malachi Throne, Peter Mark Richman und Walt Davis) * Mannix (1969, u.a. mit Robert Ellenstein, Whit Bissell, Jason Wingreen und Hal Baylor) * Faerie Tale Theatre (1983, u.a. mit Rene Auberjonois und Richard Libertini) * Hotel (1984, u.a. mit Michael Spound, Mitchell Ryan, Lloyd Haynes und Ken Olandt) * Die Dinos (1992, u.a. mit Michelan Sisti und Suzie Plakson) * Mord ist ihr Hobby (1993, u.a. mit John Gabriel, Richard Herd und Gregory Sierra) * Dream On (1994, u.a. mit Chris Demetral) * Diagnose – Mord (1994/1998, u.a. mit Tami-Adrian George) * Burkes Gesetz (1995, u.a. mit Nathan Jung) * Ein Hauch von Himmel (1996, u.a. mit Brigid Brannagh) * Zwei in der Tinte (1997, u.a. mit Dean Stockwell) * Gun – Kaliber 45 (1997, u.a. mit Tina Lifford und Nicolas Coster) * Columbo (1998, u.a. mit Richard Riehle, Spencer Garrett, Richard Libertini und David Doty) * The Norm Show (1999, u.a. mit Nikki Cox) * Providence (2002, u.a. mit Brad William Henke, Clyde Kusatsu, Marco Sanchez, Jeffrey Nordling, Steven Flynn und Dublin James) * Masters of Science Fiction (2007, Sprechrolle, u.a. mit Stephen Hawking, James Cromwell) TV-Filme * Big Blonde (1980, u.a. mit George Coe) * Jack Dempsey – Ein Mann wird zur Legende (1983, u.a. mit Peter Mark Richman, Robert Harper, John McLiam, Mark L. Taylor und Estee Chandler) * Schwester Dulcinas 1-Dollar-Coup (1983, u.a. mit Christopher Lloyd und Clayton Landey) * Spion im Bett (1985, u.a. mit Barrie Ingham) * Boris und Natasha – Dümmer als der CIA erlaubt (1992, u.a. mit Andrea Martin, Larry Cedar, Christopher Neame und Sid Haig) * Bar Hopping (2000, u.a. mit J.C. Brandy) Filme * Hands of a Stranger (1962, u.a. mit George Sawaya und Barry Gordon) * Der dritte Tag (1965, u.a. mit Charles Drake und Ed Peck) * The Lollipop Cover (1965, u.a. mit Bert Remsen und George Sawaya) * Der Frauenmörder von Boston (1968, u.a. mit Jeff Corey, William Marshall und Chuck Hicks) * Darling, laß dich scheiden (1969, u.a. mit Kenneth Mars) * M*A*S*H (1970, u.a. mit Rene Auberjonois, Fred Williamson, John Schuck und Ted Knight) * Auch Vögel können töten (1970, u.a. mit William Windom, Rene Auberjonois, John Schuck und Bert Remsen) * Spiegelbild der Angst (1973, u.a. mit Mitchell Ryan und Leonard John Crofoot) * Jackpot (1973, u.a. mit Seamon Glass und Alex Henteloff) * Rafferty und die wilden Mädchen (1975, u.a. mit John McLiam, Richard Hale, Ed Peck und Ted Gehring) * Die haarsträubende Reise in einem verrückten Bus (1976, u.a. mit John Beck, Rene Auberjonois und Victor Tayback) * Ich liebe dich – I love you – je t'aime (1979, u.a. mit Claudette Sutherland) * Ein Walzer vor dem Frühstück (1980, u.a. mit Stephen Collins, Nan Martin und John de Lancie) * KGB: The Secret War (1985, u.a. mit Michael Ansara, Walter Gotell und Ralph Maurer) * Mach's nochmal, Dad (1986, u.a. mit Terry Farrell, Adrienne Barbeau, Robert Picardo, James Ingersoll, Michael McGrady und Phil Rubenstein) * That's Life! - So ist das Leben (1986, u.a. mit Jennifer Edwards, Robert Knepper, Dana Sparks und Biff Elliot) * Drei auf dem Highway – Three for the Road (1987, u.a. mit Alan Ruck, Bert Remsen und James Avery) * Man(n) hat's nicht leicht (1988, u.a. mit Scott McGinnis und Danitza Kingsley) * Wir ziehen dem Chef eins über (1989, u.a. mit Jennifer Edwards und Zachary Benjamin) * Eine teuflische Karriere (1989, u.a. mit Dean Stockwell und Tim Ryan) * The Player (1992, u.a. mit Whoopi Goldberg, Dean Stockwell, Brian Brophy, Rene Auberjonois, Paul Dooley, Louise Fletcher, Terri Garr, Joel Grey, Malcolm McDowell, Bert Remsen, Brian Tochi und Ray Walston) * Doppelgänger (1993, u.a. mit Dennis Christopher, Leslie Hope, Dan Shor, Sean Whalen, Scott Lawrence, Javier Grajeda und Tina Lifford) * Younger and Younger (1993, u.a. mit Erick Weiss, Connie Danese, Davida Williams und Susan French) * Prêt-à-Porter (1994, u.a. mit Terri Garr) * It's My Party (1996, u.a. mit Bruce Davison, Dennis Christopher, Ron Glass und Joel Polis) * The Lay of the Land (1997, u.a. mit Ed Begley, Jr.) * Women of the Night (2000, u.a. mit Seymour Cassel) * The Boynton Beach Bereavement Club (2005, u.a. mit Len Cariou und Michael Nouri) * A Modern Twain Story: The Prince and the Pauper ( Video 2007, u.a. mit Ed Lauter) Externe Links * SallyKellerman.com - Offizielle Webseite * * en:Sally Kellerman fr:Sally Kellerman es:Sally Kellerman nl:Sally Kellerman sv:Sally Kellerman Kellerman, Sally